If It's the Last Thing I Do
by dhbPATHWAY1997
Summary: Sally learns that her son is missing - again. But this time Annabeth is extremely upset and comes to her for comfort. Percabeth :3 Missing moment between Lost Hero and Son of Neptune. R&R and I'll love you forever... :P


Sally's POV

The watering can clunked as I set it down on Percy's bedside table. While he was away at camp, I was still taking care of his potted moonlace. Everything in Percy's room was crowded, the bed almost touching the desk on the opposite side of the room. Almost all of his furniture fit snugly into his room, like the rest of the apartment's furnishings did in their own spaces. In a couple of months, however, we'd be completely moved into Paul's much larger home and we wouldn't have some of this junk and other, nicer junk wouldn't be taking up as much room as our things did.

Percy had left for Camp Half-Blood over a week ago, anxious to get back to his real home. I had had to accept that Percy would never really belong in the mortal world like Paul and I did. And even I didn't completely fit in, seeing as I had the Sight. Ha… _Seeing_ as I had the Sight. Ha. Gods, I needed someone home with me. But when it was my day off and Paul was holding teacher meetings and Percy was at camp, I had nothing to do but water and watch reality TV.

I was just about to go sit down on the little couch in the living room in front of the television with a cup of coffee when there was an urgent knock on the door. Still across the room in the kitchenette, I muted the TV and called out, "Who is it?"

I was surprised to hear a trembling response of "It's Annabeth." No elaboration, no "Hello, Mrs. Blofis," just a quick name. I didn't really mind, though, but I wondered why just Annabeth would be here, without Percy. Maybe she needed some girl time. Smiling at the thought, I crossed the room, setting down my coffee cup on the small table by the door as I did so. I opened the door and was shocked to see Annabeth's state.

Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks shining with recent tears. Her hair was mussed, but still curly, like it had been in this messy ponytail possibly for days without brushing. She looked sleep-deprived and miserable, and I wanted to pull her into my arms but my mind was too jumbled and I just stared at her. "Annabeth… Wh-what's wrong?" Panic swept over me and my eyes widened.

"Um… Mrs. Blofis…"

"Sally," I corrected her breathlessly.

"Sally…" she amended. "Can… Can I come in?"

"Of course, sweetheart, come in. Sit down. Do you want coffee? Or water? Anything?" I closed the door behind Annabeth.

She shook her head at my suggestions, sitting down on the couch I had been planning on sitting upon just a moment ago. "I don't think I can swallow anything right now. But I need to talk to you…"

"What is it? What's the matter?" I sat down next to her quickly and Annabeth looked down at the old stained gray carpet. "Is Percy –"

At Percy's name, she looked up, and I saw tremendous pain and guilt in her eyes. Suddenly, fresh tears welled up and spilled over onto her face. Dread filled my stomach and I cupped her cheek in my hand. "Annabeth? Annabeth, what is it? What happened to Percy? Is he okay?"

"He's – Sally, he's missing!" With that, she launched herself into my arms and I held onto her tight as the girl sobbed, rocking her back and forth numbly.

Percy… "Well, Annabeth, he's been missing before…"

She calmed herself briefly before answering, "But someone was always lost with him! And he's never gotten lost _at_ Camp! He got lost when he was being an idiot! But…he wasn't being an idiot," she babbled, tears streaming. "He was being sweet. And he said goodnight and in the morning, he was just gone…" Her breath settled a little bit. "We've been looking for days, Sally. None of the gods or nymphs have seen him anywhere. No one has any idea where he is. I'm so worried. I don't know what to do… What _can_ I do?"

I had to admit, my panic had subsided a little when she'd told me that Percy was missing… Missing was certainly better than dead. Still, he had to be found. And my heart still felt like it might burst. I'd nearly lost my son too many times than a mother should have in several lifetimes.

"I don't know… Annabeth, I don't know. What _do_ we do?"

"I was really hoping you'd know," Annabeth joked half-heartedly, sniffling as more tears fell. "I volunteered to come to tell you even though Chiron said it wouldn't be good for us, because I just had to have you with me…"

I looked at her in confusion and tenderness. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"You're the only other person I know who really loves Percy. You'd know how I feel. I just needed you…" Her voice collapsed into sobs again and I held her close, her head buried in my shoulder and our arms wrapped around each other.

Tears spilled down my cheeks, too, like they had so many times in the last four years. "Oh, Annabeth. I know you love him. We both love him so much," my voice began to quiver.

"We've got to find him," the girl choked, barely understandable. "I've got to find him…"

"Sweetie, I know…" I felt like I was on the verge of a breakdown. "And we will. You will. Don't worry… He's okay. He's strong. He'll come back to you. He wouldn't leave me, or you… We'll find him."

I felt Annabeth nod against my shoulder solemnly despite the racking of her body in sobs. "If it's the last thing I do."

**A/N: Eh, sort of spur-of-the-moment Sally sweetness ;P Couldn't help but wonder how Percy's mom felt about all of this. How many times has she been mentioned in the **_**Heroes of Olympus**_** series so far? Once? Twice? She needs more airtime… XD **

**DISCLAIMER: Would I be writing fanfiction for Percy if I owned him? …Actually, I probably would be… Well, I still don't own him. **


End file.
